Karaoke Dokie
by ClovelyKnifeCato
Summary: Puckentine - Cat takes Sam to Karaoke Dokie and Sam gets a shock when she realises something she didn't quite want to admit to herself...


**A/N – So this is my first ever fanfic! (Aww yeahhh) I hope you enjoy it. Obviously, I would love for you to point out if I spelt something wrong or used the wrong grammar, so if you feel like it, please do! So yeah, here's my Puckentine Fanfic: Karaoke Dokie :D**

'Come _on, _Sam!'

'_Alright! _But those buffalo nuggets better be good.'

I grab my jacket and helmet to go out. Cat persuaded me to go to some place named 'Karaoke Dokie' with her today. To be honest, it sounds kinda lame… but, who can say no to buffalo nuggets? I looked up the directions earlier on my PearBook so I know where to go on my motorcycle. Of course, Cat tried to get me to go to Images and look at the pictures of kittens, but I got it sorted eventually.

'So, Cat. What do you _do_ at Karaoke Smokey? Like, is it an all-you-can-eat buffet? Because I love those!' I ask as I help Cat up onto my motorcycle. I stand next to the bike with my arms crossed, looking at Cat expectantly.

'Well, first of all, it's Karaoke _Dokie, _and secondly, no. It's not an all-you-can-eat. I guess it's all in the name. You sing karaoke! …But I don't know what the 'Dokie' part is. Maybe it's a street word for 'food'?

I raise one eyebrow and smirk at her.

'Really, Cat? Do you honestly hear that a lot?'

She straightens up on the bike and smiles.

'Of course! Like, "Hey dude! Wanna go out for a Dokie?!'

For some reason, I find this extremely funny and burst out laughing. 'Dokie' sounds more like a drug than a type of food! I don't criticise Cat, though, and I sit in front of her on my motorcycle. After I know she's holding on to me, I start up the bike and drive out of our building complex.

'Oh my god, this is awesome!' I say as we walk through the door. Cat doesn't seem so sure, though, as she glances up at the wall with pictures of banned people. I look up at the pictures and don't see anyone I recognise, so I pull Cat over to an empty table. I cringe as a bunch of super loud people sitting at a table nearby start cheering as their food arrives at their table. At least Mandy doesn't know where this is so she can annoy me with her stupid duck mask again! I realise with a pang how much I miss Seattle and going to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Freddie.

'Oooh, Cat, I need some of those buffalo nuggets right now!' I say excitedly, and Cat seems to perk up a bit.

'Okay, I'll just go get the waiter.' She says, looking around the room again. After the waiter arrives, I order some fries, Peppy-Cola and buffalo nuggets with a side of ribs. Cat just orders a salad with Wahoo Punch.

'Hey Sam, can you pass the salt?' Cat says from across the table.

'Why do you need salt on salad?' I ask her. Wow. Sometimes I really don't understand Cat.

'Well, my brother told me that if you put salt on salad, it-'

Cat was cut off by applause and I look around to see what was going on. Two girls had just got up onto the stage and a DJ was adjusting his microphone. Cat looked up, grimaced, and looked away.

'Aaaand let's give a big hand for our very own Haley and Tara!' The DJ yelled into the mic. 'They will be singing 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus!'

I smirk as the music starts up. This should be fun. Cat suddenly pulls out her phone, buries her face in it and starts texting someone vigorously.

As the song ends, a few people clap for the two girls and Cat peeks out from behind her phone. I clap enthusiastically and yell-

'YEAH! We're clapping because it's over!'

Cat almost drops her phone on the floor. Was it something I said? I roll my eyes and look back at the stage - Haley and Tara were actually terrible. Ugh, I should have recorded their performance and posted it onto SplashFace! I sigh. It would have made a great segment on iCarly. Oh my gosh, we could've totally-

'Hey, Sam! I think we should sing a song together!' Cat whispers in my ear, pulling me out of my daydream.

I let out a breathy laugh and look round at Cat.

'What?'

'Yeah! You're a good singer, I've heard you on iCarly before!' I frown at Cat's comment and run a hand through my hair.

'Cat, there's no way I'm singing in front of all these people!' Cat looks disappointed and looks down at her phone again.

'But you sang on the internet where millions of p-' Cat's cut off by the DJ again.

'So that was Hayley and Tara with 'We Can't Stop'! Great work girls, you never let us down. Only our good friend Louise has managed to beat them! Anyone remember Louise Nordoff?'

I almost do a spit-take with my Cola._ Louise Nordoff? _What a name. I glance at Cat who's indulged in her phone again. People cheer for the picture of Louise - apparently she was a crowd favorite. Suddenly, Cat taps me on the shoulder and smiles.

'I'm going to do a song now.' She says and I stop grinning.

'What? Why?!' I whisper-shout, I don't want her to embarrass herself. 'But you can't sing!'

Cat looks at me weirdly and shrugs, then gets up from the table and walks over to the DJ. She says something to him which I can't lip-read and walks up the stairs onto the stage. I don't know why she wants to do this anyway. Karaoke's just a way to make you look stupid. I hate it.

'Okay so here we have singing 'Honeymoon Avenue', it's Cat Valentiiiine!' The DJ says into the microphone. 'Hey, have I seen you befo-'

'NO, you don't know me…' Cat says quickly before picking up her mic and standing in the middle of the stage. The music starts up and I wince, staring at Cat's bright red hair instead of her face. It's actually a really nice color.

'_I looked in my rear view mirror and…' _Cat starts to sing. I snap my eyes back to her face and watch her in disbelief.

'_It seemed to make a lot more sense _

_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah…_

_Baby, you know how to drive in rain_

_You decided not to make a change, I'm stuck in the same old lane, _

_Going the wrong way home…_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper traffic_

_I'm under pressure 'cause I can't have you the way that I want _

_Let's just go back to the way it was when we were on_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Let's just go back to the way it was…'_

She fades out as the song ends and I stand up, clapping wildly.

'YEAH, Cat!' I yell, staring into her eyes. I never realised how nice her eyes were. Cat jumps down off the stage, plops the microphone down on a table and runs over to me. She wraps her arms around my middle and hugs me.

I feel butterflies in my stomach and realise something that I never managed to admit to myself. Do I have feelings for Cat? I remember all of those times I covered up wanting to hug her by telling her I hated it. Why did I save her from that garbage truck in the first place? Why did I agree to live in her apartment? I could have just gone back to Seattle…

'Not a h-' I start to say, but then I stop myself mid-sentence and hug her back.

Cat grins up at me. 'Didn't I tell you that Hollywood Arts is a singing/acting school?' She asks me. I shake my head.

An idea suddenly pops into my head. All of those times I told Cat that she was annoying, that I thought she was weird, I didn't mean it. I have feelings for Cat. And I have to show her.

I take her head in my hands and kiss her. My head goes all foggy and then I realise that she's kissing back. I pull away and stare into those beautiful brown eyes again.

'Cat, I love you.' I say.

'I love you too.'

_I think I like Karaoke a lot more than I thought I would._


End file.
